1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a lid catch with a lid safety stop on a container driven with superpressure. The lid catch has a spring-prestressed catch bolt opposite a recess in a part of the container to receive the free end of the bolt. Means of activation are provided for moving the catch bolt which comprise prestressed spring means to open the bolt controlled by pressure inside the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many such lid catches are known which, however, do not satisfy the current requirements as far as safety or reliability is concerned, or which are extremely complicated in their construction and, therefore, are expensive and susceptible to problems.
Thus, for example, a safety device on a steam-pressure cooking vessel with a closing element for shutting off its interior space is known in which means reacting to the pressure in the interior space are located in that space which latch the closing element when a predetermined pressure in the interior space of the container is exceeded. For this purpose, this design makes use of a complicated multiple-lever system whose levers are connected firmly with each other, so that the catch element always remains connected to those parts which push it into its safety position. This is not professionally desired and is avoided by the invention which is formulated below.